Good Things Will Come right
by iwasbitbyzombies
Summary: Gia doesn't like sercets, Emma is keeping one. Will it end thier friendship or will something more come out of it.
1. Secrets

Emma and Gia became friends in the sixth grade; it didn't take time for them to become best friends, since they were both smart and had mainly had all the same classes. Once they entered high school everything changed. Gia become more of an independent person, while Emma stayed to herself more. She was being looked at by a lot of important people to be good in her classes. Emma always thought of the environment. She was a photographer of the flowers and the exotic species of the untold world. Gia was interested in boys/girls, but when it came down to it, if Emma needed her she was there in a blink of an eye. Their friendship came before anybody or anything. Gia loved Emma; she knew everything there needs to know about a person. But she didn't know that Emma was keeping a very important secret, which could ruin their relationship.

Emma was in sitting on her bed. Her room was tinkling with Christmas lights, in shapes of hearts or just random curls. She gave Gia a key to her house when they were about the age of eleven. Gia would come over every day; Emma's mother would get worried if Gia didn't show up. They were attached to the hip, where one goes the other follows. But this day was different; Gia never came over that's because Emma told her not to. Her excuse was she was not feeling good, But the real reason will not be discovered. Emma was writing in her journal when there was a knocked on the door. It was in pattern so Emma knew who it was. Emma wasn't paying attention.

"Go away Mom, I'm not in a mood for one of your talks about Gia" there was no answer. She thought they had left but there was another knock. She got up from writing in her journal and walked over her Scottish terrier pup that she just got from her parents for her birthday. She opened the maple colored door looking back at the puppy.

"I said go away mom, I'm done talking about her" just then she looked up looking into crystal blue eyes. Her knees felt weak, like she was made of jelly.

"Done talking about whom?" Gia asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Emma mouth dropped wondering if she heard what she kind of screamed earlier.

"Hum, no one. What you talking about? Why are you here? I thought I told you not to come over?" She was blabbering but she couldn't help it when she was around Gia.

"What is with all the questions? I came over to see if you were feeling any better from earlier. But it looks like you just seen a ghost". Gia uncrossed her arms looking into Emma's eyes. She knew something was up when Emma told her not to come over. Gia walked in while Emma was still trying to make sense of what happen.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of in my own world when you knocked" she was trying to not look so pale. She was scared something was going to happen. "But I'm fine, thanks for asking" Emma walked over to her bed, into the same spot she was in. Her journal in hand and a worry line on her forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" Gia felt like she wasn't getting the whole story. Her best friend was avoiding her, and she's determined to find out why. So for the rest of the night, Gia sat there in Emma's room in her computer chair. Just looking at her, trying to come up with all these possibilities of why Emma won't talk to her. It was around midnight when Gia went home, she was clearly upset because the whole time she was with Emma they only talked once. 'Something is going on with her' Gia said to herself. It was pitch black outside, the only light there was were from the light post. It had started to rain when she was with Emma, so walking home seems to become a hike. By the time she got home she was drenched in water, and her favorite jacket was ruined. Gia didn't care about anything, she just wanted to find out what Emma wasn't saying to her. So the night for Gia came to an end, with strains of tears falling down her rosy cheeks. She was upset that her best friend was so far away from her. She never wanted this to happen but I guess everything needs to be bad until the great comes out of it..

Right..?


	2. The Note

As day turns into night, and night turns into day, Gia woke up with the worse cold she ever had. She didn't want to blame Emma for this sickness, but at this point she barely could breathe properly. She never missed a day of school, she loved being in school. The people, the clubs, and the classes; she just loved being in a school. Today the roles are switched; Emma went to school which this mindset that she was going to tell Gia what was going on. She built up enough courage to walk up to her and say "I'm in love with you, now you don't have to be upset" but she never seen her. She waited by her locker since it was right next to hers. As the day passed her heart felt like it weighed 100 pounds. She could not take feeling like this, and then she remembers. This is what Gia was feeling when I told her not to come over. So after school, instead of going into the woody area to take photographs she went to Gia's home to see if they could take. So she went to Ernie's to get her favorite smoothie, waking on the cement sidewalk, down the street from the school she had arrived at the home of the Moran's. The white picket fence, the white shingles, the brown tint roof, she walked up to the front porch. She seen Mrs. Moran car in the drive way.

"Hum, Mrs. Moran home this early in the day?" she question to herself, while placing three knocks on the maple color door. It was shortly answered by Mrs. Moran, in her work cloths.

"Hi darling, Gia can't have visitors at this time. She came down with a very bad cold." Emma was upset, why didn't she just stay the night. She fought with herself when she heard a faint yelled for her mother.

"Oh, that's okay. Can you give this to her or something?" Emma sounded hesitate, handing her the smoothie. Gia mother nodded and closed the door.

It was a week, a whole week without talking to Gia. A whole week without seeing her, being able to even touch her was bothering Emma. It was Friday night and since Emma lost all confidence in herself to tell Gia what's going on, she wrote a note instead.

**Dear Gia,**

**I'm writing this letter to you because I can't take this keeping secret. I know you told me from the beginning to not keep secrets, but you will understand why I did it. It was hard for me to come out at first, but it's harder falling in love with your best friend. That's right I just said it. You don't have to talk to me ever again, but I needed you to know the truth. This friendship was the best I ever had. I just can't do it anymore. I need more from you, and I know that's asking a lot from you. But it's eating away at me. I felt like this for a while now. That the reason, I'm hanging on you. I need your touch. I'm sorry I keep this from you, I just need a straight yes or no answer, because let's face it. You are my world and everything that's inside. But you're beautiful, and everybody is trying to date you. I'm different, and I know I've been keeping secrets. Pleases just don't let this ruin our relationship**

**So the question is; do you even like me like that and should I even try?**

**Sincerely Emma...**

Gia's eyes had crystal tear marks falling down her face. The one thing she couldn't keep was secrets, but she never intended to fall for her. It started when Emma hit puberty, her hit pumped, her hips grew out, she got ever more beautiful then she already was. How was that possible? She sat at the edge of the bed, with her hands to her very pale face. She needed to talk to her but she needed to figure this out first. She knew she wanted to be with Emma, and it was just a matter of time. It felt like the Lizzie McGuire Movie, her and her best friend went to Paris, she was mistaken of a famous singer, she never sang in public, she did great and they kiss in the end; without all of the lying and faking. Everything with Emma felt real; she never even looked at a guy like this before. Maybe Emma changed her for the best. I guess we will find out.

Author's Note: I'm not sure If I'm any good at this writing thing. I can have this writen in my head. but when it comes to acually writting it.. It takes forever. Tell Me if Im okay and doing this right.. 3 :) Have nice day


	3. The Meeting

Author's Note: I don't own Power Rangers; if I did it wouldn't be this bad. Last Chapter! Reviews so I know I can kept writing.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, when Gia started feeling better. All weekend all she could do was think about a single piece of paper, with the words of her best friends writing all over it. She could see the tear stains on the white piece of paper. She knew what she had to do. So early in the mourning about 5:30, she typed Emma a text message

Gia to Emma: **Come over, we need to talk?** She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't do this without thinking about what she was going to say. It was around midday when Emma wrote her back.

Emma to Gia: **Is It about the note, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. You don't want to be friends with me... sorry.**

Gia to Emma: **Shut up; calm down****...**** just come over :)**

Emma walked up to her house. She didn't have car, because it would ruin the environment and she loves the place. Everyone had left the house since Gia parents work seven days a week twenty four hours a day. She knocked on the maple shade door at least three times. She got nervous, her hands started to get clammy. When the door opened and seen Gia for the first time in about a week, her stomach fluttered with excitement.

"We need to talk; you know why you are here right?" Emma sat down on the yellow comforter, sitting Indian style. The note was on the keyboard of Gia's laptop, it was on the edge of the bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's about the note I left at your front door." There was a flash of a smile across the face of Gia.

"Yeah, that one" Emma looked down at her foot that was going numb.

"So what do you think?" she said with a shaky voice "Should I try or just get over it"

Emma's voice was shaky, but the words were understandable. She got up and wonder to the door, so if things went wrong she could leave as fast as she could.

"You never even gave me a chance to explain to you anything. You are really needy, you now that?" there was a smirk on the face of the yellow ranger, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"I know that I need you, so if I want to be needy I can be. And as of the explaining, go right ahead" Emma didn't just stare; she was day dreaming about this day. Her eyes covered over by silver light.

"You remember when we just started high school. I told you I wasn't focusing on anyone until I'm ready?" Emma nodded, breaking the day dream stance.

"Well I told you that because" Gia looked down at the floor, with a single tear falling down her face "I didn't tell you at the time, but I kind of liked you!" Emma walked over seating at the edge where Gia was sitting. She tucked her finger under her chin lifting her head up. Emma placed a kiss on Gia's cheek to give her encouragement.

******Stay strong for us  
'Cause the love we can create can overcome all of the pain  
Stay strong**

"I felt the same way, I couldn't tell you because I thought I would have lost you. I couldn't of live life without you." Gia leaned her head on Emma's shoulder as Emma kiss the top of her head "You're my best friend, and I see the pain you were going thought with your family, and becoming a ranger. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than what was caused." Emma rubbed Gia's shoulder while staying the in the position for what it seem like hours.

"You want to go to Ernie's, you haven't been out of the house in ages, and I heard your favorite smoothie calling your name!" Gia cracked a smile, as she got up grabbing Emma's hand.

"I'd love to Em" Gia answered while getting dressed. She put on her favorite yellow top, and black leather type pants, and her leather jacket. She twirled around looking at Emma.

"How do I look?" she question.

"You look beautiful Gi; now let's go before it starts raining again." Emma got up opening the door for Gia. They both walked down the giant stair case, and out the door, and headed to Ernie's hand in hand.

And the friendship turned more into a blossoming romance.

******Stay strong for us  
'Cause the love we can create can overcome all of the pain  
Stay strong**

They never thought they could be so close to hell  
And they never thought they could learn to love themselves  
**-**

**Song Is Artist vs. Poet – Stay Strong**

**Hope You Guys Liked It…**


End file.
